Together No Matter What
by Jodzter
Summary: Ellie Riley Simmons starts dating one of her brothers friends behind his back what happens when he finds out!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I've got another story on here that I just started but I dunno where to go from there so if anyone has any suggestions just tell me! Lol. So this is a story I've had for a while but just didn't know if I was gonna put it on here. So let me know what you think bout it!**

**I don't own any WWE or OVW superstar but I do own Benny, Ellie, And anyone else who doesn't look like they are from the WWE. I don't own Beyonces song Naughty Girl either :'(! lol**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Oh my god! This freaking sucks," Ellie screamed down the phone at her dad.

"I know, I know, but your mother and I couldn't get time off," her dad replied.

'You never can!' she thought to herself. Sometimes she thought her parents loved their jobs more than her.

"But it's my birthday!" she said in her sad voice.

"I'm really sorry. Look sweetie I gotta go. I love you and Happy Birthday for Friday."

"Yeh ok, Love you too and tell mum hi and that I miss her. Bye!"

"Bye hunni and your brothers got your present since he's not working for a week or something like that, so go and get it from him." and after that he was gone.

Ellie put the phone down and slumped onto the couch. She couldn't believe they did that to her again. It was the third time in a row that they had missed her birthday. Her parents owned a big company and were always on business trips. Ellie and her brother always had to fend for themselves when their parents were away. Now that her brother was an up and coming star in OVW and was not far away from getting a job in the WWE, Ellie was always by herself now. She always longed to have a normal family, where her mother was at home and her dad only worked 9 to 5 but as she thought about it more, she would probably have fought with them more as well!

"Oh well, alone, yet AGAIN! Chrissy is grounded for doing god knows what. I swear that girl is grounded more than anyone. Lanna is on holiday for 2 more weeks," she said to herself referring to her two best friends who were attached at the hip in school. Then all of a sudden a big smile ran from cheek to cheek.

"I know I'll just go and see Benny since he does have the week off. I just hope his stupid girlfriend isn't there." she frowned thinking about her brothers new girlfriend that he had met in OVW. Maria was her name and she was so stupid and annoying. Even if you insulted her she didn't notice. Her parents loved Maria but Ellie hated her.

She got up and went to get changed from her school uniform into a pair of tight jeans with white boots and a black halter top. She grabbed her keys and ran to the silver merc she got for her last birthday. Her parents might not be there for her but they sure gave good birthday presents. She jumped into the car and turned the music up and started the engine, zooming out of her drive way and towards her brother's apartment across town.

"Tonight I'll be your naughty girl, I am calling all my girls," Ellie sang at the top of her lungs with the roof of her car down and people staring at her as she passed by. She just laughed at the looks she got from them.

She parked the car in front of her brothers flat block. She tried the door and to her surprise it was open. Ellie quickly ran up the stairs and walked straight into his apartment without knocking.

"Hey Benny, did you have fun playing with the big boys or getting your ass kicked by them?" she yelled as she walked into the living room but stopped as she stepped through the door.

'Oh my god! This can't be happening to me!' she thought as she looked at all of the people that were in the room. She felt her face start to get hot meaning she was away to pull a beamer! Ellie felt like running right back home.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

So wat did ya think? BTW a beamer is like going red from embarrassment. I don't know if that's what you say in America since I'm from Scotland lol


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya 13 hits already and it hasn't even been a day lol!!!! But no reviews :'(. So if u read it and think parts of it could be better just tell me. I always need some advice!! **

**Ok so don't own anyone apart from Ellie, Benny (Benjamin) and Chrissy. PLZ R & R!!**

**Oh and Benny calls Ellie Riley cause it's her middle name and he likes to be unique lol and Benny and Ellie live in DC near Dave.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey Riley, what are you doing here?" her brother asked walking over to her and giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Well I thought I'd just come over and see you," she said then looked over at the other guys in the room. "Hey everyone!" she said to Randy Orton, Dave Batista and John Cena.

"Hey," they said in unison.

"Benny, dad said that you had my birthday present," she said after a minute of silence. She felt really shy and nervous being in a room with all of these hot wrestlers. 'And they are really HOT!!!' she thought.

"Emmm yeah and ………" he replied confused.

"Oh, and, well can I get it?"

"No," he said simply.

"And why not?" Ellie asked with her hands on her hips.

"Because it's not your birthday yet and I know you would open it before then!"

"Oh come on Benny, please!!" she pouted. That always got her what she wanted from her brother.

"Nuh uh. That look doesn't work on me anymore."

"Fine then, be like that." she huffed and sat down on the only seat not taken that was beside Randy.

Then everyone sat in silence watching the T.V and not sure of what to say incase it started another bicker between siblings. It was broken by Dave's phone. He walked out to the hall to speak to whoever was on the phone. Minutes later he came back and looked at Benny.

"Well, little Benny (he mimicked) that was Sarah so I gotta go. John will you give me a ride home?"

"Yeah sure. See you guys later." And with that they were gone.

"So what are you doing for your birthday Riley?" Ben asked.

"Why do you keep calling her Riley?" Randy asked before I could answer my brother with a confused look on his face.

"Riley is my middle name and he uses it to be different from everyone else. To answer your question bro I ain't got anything planned for my birthday"

"Oh ok. I get it now. Your brother was always the weird one!" Randy said with his famous smirk on.

"Shove off Orton. At least I can get a girl. Unlike some people!" Bens smirk was now just like Randys.

"I can get girls" he stated.

"Yeah but once they have had you once they never come back!"

"Will yous shut up already! I really don't wanna hear that" Ellie said to stop the bickering that had started.

"Ok so as I was going to say before your brother rudely interrupted me. We are going out on the town next week, why don't you come and we'll make it your party?" Randy said.

"Well ok. I guess it's better than nothing," Ellie said but was really thinking ' Yipeeeeeeeee I get to go out with some of the HOTTESt guys ever! Wait until I tell Chrissy she's gonna freak'

"Great sis! Look I've gotta head to the store for some food. I'll be back soon."

"Ok, well I'll go then and leave yous too." Ellie said standing up to leave.

"No, no you're not staying in that big house yourself……." he was about to finish but Ellie interrupted.

"I'm in that house by myself every night Benny. It's not a big deal."

"Yes but your big bro's in town so your staying here tonight since you've got your own room," her brother said and gave her a pleading look that he knew got to her.

"Alright just stop it with that look! My look might not work on you but that doesn't mean you can use yours on me! Wait what am I going to wear tomorrow and tonight?"

"You can wear that tomorrow until you get home and have one of my T-shirts for bed. Well now that we have got that settled, I'm going to get some food for us to munch on tonight" he said then kissed 'Riley' on the head and led her to sit back down beside Randy. Then he whispered something to Randy and got a nod in response from him then left the apartment.

I never even took notice to what my brother whispered. I was too nervous and happy. 'How did I get myself into this : alone in an apartment with Randy freaking Orton. Hell Yeah! I so have to tell Chrissy A.S.A.P. She'll be well jealous. Hehe!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**This is gonna be a shorter chap but I hope you still like it!!**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was complete silence for ages, well except the T.V. Ellie sat there wondering what to say, she didn't want to come of as an idiot. She was away to speak until Randy spoke first.

"So have you thought about who you want to take to the party next Friday?"

"I…I…never really… wait I get to take someone?" she replied before thinking. 'Oh No you idiot. Why did you do that' her mind screamed.

"Yeah. If you want to," he said with a small chuckle and he had that smile on that could make any girls knees go weak.

'Thank god I'm sitting down!' Ellie thought as she blushed a bit. She thought his smile was adorable and she couldn't help but smile back at him.

"I don't really have anyone to go with. All of my friends are either grounded or on holiday."

"What about a boyfriend."

"Are you kidding me? Benny always scares them away. My last boyfriend got so scared he wet himself when my brother caught us together. His face was so funny! I've never seen anyone so scared."

They both started laughing uncontrollably. Her brothers protectiveness really did get on her nerves but it was so funny seeing a grown man pee himself. Thankfully he handed quickly climbed off of her before he did that. After they finished laughing there was some more silence but Randy broke it again.

"You know, you could always go with……..uh……..me." After he said that I'm sure my eyes got really big and I had to quickly pick my mouth off of the floor. 'Did he just ask me out?'

"What!?!" That was all I managed to spit out.

"Well we're both going alone so why not go alone together, if you know what I mean"

'Ok so he isn't asking me out on a date he just needs one!' I tried to still look happy.

"I guess so. As long as your sure"

"Of course I'm sure! So is that a yes?" He asked looking at me expectantly.

"Yes it's a yes!"

Then came back the silence but this time it was comfortable silence and both Randy and Ellie had big goofy smiles on their faces. Randy was about to say something but was cut off when Ellie's phone started ringing..

"Hello" she said not looking at her caller I.D.

"Heya babes. Howz u? wat ya been up 2?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I'm going to do this chap then stop until tomorrow cause I've already wrote like the next five chaps. After tomorrow I might not be able to update for a couple of weeks because of my exams:'( ok so here we go lol Oh and Ashley who won the diva search contest never won it on here and she went to OVW instead**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Oh, Hey Chrissy. I'm fine thanks. I'm just a Benny's apartment with Randy"

"NO WAY! You're in your bros flat with the sexiest man in the world Randy Orton. You get all the LUCK," she screamed down the phone so loud she had to take the phone away from her ear much to Randy's amusement.

"Yeah, Yeah thanks for deafening me Chrissy. So anyways are you still grounded?"

"Unfortunately yes but I'm getting out on Saturday to take you shopping for a birthday present so don't make any other plans got it?"

"Ok. I won't"

"Good. Now when we go out you gotta tell me every single detail about Randy"

"Ok I will but I gotta tell you he's pretty normal…oh and I'm going to a party with him next Friday." This made Randy turn and look at me so Ellie just waved him off and went into her room for some privacy.

"No way!"

"Yes Way!"

"Yet again you are soooooo LUCKY. I honestly might start to hate you" she joked.

"Yeah, yeah just hate me after you've bought me my present!" Ellie replied and we both laughed.

"Oh shit! My mum just pulled into the drive way and I'm not allowed to use the phone."

"Tut, tut Chrissy! Well I'll speak to you on Saturday. Same place same time right?"

"You know it. And tell Randy I said Hey. C ya"

"Bye" Then they hung up. Ellie lay on her bed for a while thinking bout what next Saturday would be like. By the time she went back through the house Ben and John had come back and were eating some Chinese. She went over took some food and sat down beside Randy again.

"So who was that on the phone?" Randy asked.

"It was Chrissy. She says Hi."

"I'm surprised you're still not on the phone. You normally speak to her for hours. You could probably talk for America!"

"Shut up Benny. I'm a girl that's what we do."

"Yeah then why were you only on for like 5 minutes then?" Randy interrupted.

"Well, Mr Orton, she was grounded for being a naughty girl and wasn't meant to be on the phone." We made small talk whilst we ate and watched some old episodes of The Fresh Prince. It was round about eleven when John had to go.

"Well dawgs, I'll have to love ya'll and leave ya'll. I've got to go and meet Ashley at the hotel," John said with a big grin on his face. He had been going out with Ashley for 3 months now and they were nearly always together except for when he was having a boys night.

"bye" they all said.

"Hope you have lots of fun but don't do anything I wouldn't" Randy said with his famous smirk.

"Well I guess that means I can do anything I want to then!" John replied after smacking Randy on the back.

"Of coarse it does," and after they said their goodbyes John left.

Ellie turned to the two left and asked, "What do you guys wanna do now? I'm bored."

"I'm off to bed Riles. I'm really tired!" her brother said with a yawn.

"Benny! It's only eleven."

"Yeah but I've been working out non stop and I need to rest before going back to work so Goodnight." he said as he gave Ellie a hug. "Don't worry Riley, Randy doesn't bite…….much."

"Dude, I'll try not to."

"Oh no," Ellie said, rolling her eyes. "Goodnight"

"So what do you want to watch?"

"Emmm, how bout Titanic?"

"Not a chick flick!"

"Please," she said with a pleading look.

"Ok then but you owe me a dance at the party"

"Deal!"

The rest of the night went well. They laughed and Ellie tried not to cry at the end but failed miserably and Randy gave her a hug to cheer her up a bit. She was sure that she seen a run down his cheek but it's not like he would ever admit it. It was about 2 am when she fell asleep but it wasn't in her room. It wasn't even on a bed. It was in Randy's arms on the couch!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Ok so what did ya think?? I'm done for today well tonight anyway since it's half 12 lol **


End file.
